My Mischievous Melody
by AbigailSeville24
Summary: Four year old Melody Seville has a knack for mischief. But how does her big brother Alvin feel about passing the torch? Takes place two years before Everything Has Changed! One-shot!


**A/N: **This one-shot takes place two years before my story Everything Has Changed which means Simon is still in his coma. :( This is just something to show what a good big brother Alvin can be.

* * *

"Daddy!"

Dave jumped out of his office chair at the sound of his daughter's voice. He ran out of his office and down the hall to the living room.

He entered the room to see his daughter Harmony standing in the middle of the living room covered in maple syrup.

Dave let out a sigh before he yelled, "Alvin!"

* * *

Alvin was upstairs digging underneath his bed when his father called.

His head jerked up, hitting the bead in the process.

He crawled out from under his bed and rubbed his head. "What?" He yelled back.

"Get down here!" Dave yelled.

Alvin sighed and got off the floor.

He walked into the hall to see his brother Theodore. "What did you do this time?" Theodore asked.

"I honestly don't know" Alvin told him as they made their way downstairs.

They entered the living room to see their step-mom observing their younger sister while their father looked ticked off.

Alvin laughed when he saw his four year old nerdy sister in syrup. "What did you do to IHop Harmonica?" Alvin asked using his sister's nickname.

Dave turned to Alvin. "Why did you do this?" Dave asked.

"Whoa pause. I had no part in this" Alvin said.

Melody and Song walked into the room and the little girl in brown laughed at the sight of her sister. "Syrup is a great color on you Harmony."

Harmony glared at her. "You did this?"

Melody smirked. "Who else would of?"

"Melody Davida Seville, you are in so much trouble" Mona said.

"But Mom" Melody whined.

"No buts young lady. You're grounded, two weeks" Dave ordered.

"Two weeks that's unfair!" Melody protested. She began to wobble and fainted to the ground.

Alvin looked over at her. "She's faking" He declared.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Alright Melody you're going to go help your sister clean off. You're mother and I will be there soon."

Melody got off the floor and grumbled something.

"What was that?" Mona asked.

"Nothing" Melody said brightly. "C'mon sticky" She said to Harmony as she began to leave the room.

"I can barely see" Harmony said trying to see through her syrup covered glasses.

"I'll help" Song said as she grabbed Harmony's syrup covered arm and began leading her out of the room behind Melody.

"I'm going to go start supper" Theodore announced as he headed towards the kitchen.

The remaining three stood in silence for a moment. "I'm sorry for accusing you Alvin" Dave apologized.

"It's fine Dad" Alvin said with a smile.

Every since the girls were born Alvin and Theodore had gotten into a habit of calling Dave and Mona, Dad and Mom.

"I'm going upstairs" Alvin announced as he headed out of the room.

"I can't believe Melody did that. She's only four years old and she's already turning into a drama queen and a trouble maker." Dave said to Mona in the other room.

Alvin stopped and a grin came across his face. _"Who does eavesdropping hurt anyway?"_

He leaned against the wall listening to the rest of their conversation.

"Maybe we should face the facts Dave. Alvin's growing up and becoming more mature, while our little Melody is taking his title as the mischief maker in the family." Mona told her husband.

Alvin's eyes widened. Was he truly being…_replaced?_

* * *

"I just can't believe it." Alvin told his friends at lunch the next day.

"Well you have been going through a dry spell" Eleanor pointed out.

Unlike eating with the other jocks, Alvin preferred eating with Michael and Eleanor.

"It's been going on awhile" Michael said before he took a bite out of his apple.

"Did you quit because of Charlene?" Eleanor asked.

"That's stupid. Who would quit mischief for a girl?" Michael asked. **(Wait awhile Michael and you'll be singing a different tune)**

"I agree with Mike" Alvin said with a grin.

Eleanor rolled her eyes. "Boys" She grumbled.

"Back to the issue at hand" Alvin said trying to get his friends back on topic.

"You won't want to hear my suggestion" Eleanor said.

"What is it?" Alvin asked as he brought his carton of chocolate milk to his mouth.

"I think it's time to pass the torch of mischief to Melody" Eleanor told him.

Alvin spit out his chocolate milk all over Eleanor who was sitting in front of him, and barely missed Michael who was sitting next to Ellie. "What?" Alvin half yelled.

Eleanor grimaced as she was soaked in chocolate milk.

"Here Ellie" Michael said as he handed her a small napkin.

"I don't think it will help much" She said.

"It's the thought that counts" Michael spat.

Eleanor rolled her eyes as she wiped her shirt.

"Back to the point" Alvin snarled. "What did you suggest?"

Eleanor sighed. "Alvin, you're fourteen. You're involved in all these school clubs; you have sports, a girlfriend, and school. You're too busy to do mischief 24/7. It's time to pass the torch."

"That is still my torch" Alvin protested.

"Now you're just being a baby" Michael said.

"Well I'd love to help you two girls out but I have to practice for my soccer try out." Eleanor said as she stood up and grabbed her soccer bag.

"El you know the coach wouldn't give you a fair tryout. He'll probably hit you with those European soccer methods." Alvin said with a chuckle.

Eleanor sunk back down in her seat. "Who can help me?"

Michael shrugged. "I don't know El. Those European methods he uses are almost as brutal as my last coach's methods back in Australia."

Eleanor looked at him shocked. "You survived Coach's tryouts."

"It was a piece of cake. And speaking of cake I need to get back to this home etc stuff before my Mom ships me away to boarding school in Paris or London." Michael grumbled as he looked back at the cookbook.

"Why don't you two just help each other?" Alvin asked them.

They both looked at him like he was crazy.

Alvin sighed. "Eleanor is amazing in home etc and Michael could pass the try out in his sleep. Just tutor each other."

"What do you say Miller or do you go by Moore now?" Michael asked.

Eleanor sighed. "I'm legally a Moore so call me Moore. And if you promise to really work at home etc I'm in."

"Same goes for you and soccer" Michael said as he extended a paw.

Eleanor shook it. "Deal Adams"

Alvin rolled his eyes. "Now back to my problem."

"I'd love to help you Al, but I have to help Eleanor with her soccer." Michael said as he stood up and punched Eleanor's shoulder.

Eleanor jumped up. "That's right we better get started on your home etc too."

"I'm so lucky to have friends like you" Alvin said sarcastically.

"Just think about what I said Al" Eleanor told him gently before she grabbed her bag and dragged Michael out of the cafeteria.

"Passing the torch, yeah right" He muttered to himself.

* * *

Melody stopped in fort of her brother's room.

She opened the door and looked to see Alvin lying on his bed. "You wanted to see me Alvie"

When the girls could first talk they called Alvin gaga, but as they got older they called him Alvie. Normally he despised the nickname, but when his sisters said it, it was sort of cute.

Alvin got up from his bed and scooped his little sister in his arms. "We need to talk Mel. First there's a thing called knocking" He said as he shut his door.

He sat on the bed and Melody made herself comfortable in his lap. "Second of we need to talk about mischief"

"What about mischief?" Melody asked.

Alvin let out a deep breath and looked at Melody. "Mel, would you like to be the mischief maker in the family?"

Melody cocked her head to the side and gave him a puzzled look. "But that's your job."

"Yeah but I think it's time I passed the torch" Alvin said.

"What?" Melody asked.

Alvin chuckled. "It means I think it's time you took over the mischief job"

"You mean I get to help you torture the chipettes" Melody said excitedly.

"No Mel, you get to torture the chipettes" Alvin told her.

Melody's face fell. "Without you"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah"

"But that doesn't sound like fun. Why can't you help?" Melody asked.

"I think two mischief makers are too much for Dad to handle." Alvin said.

"So he has Mom to help him" Melody said.

"You don't give up do you?" He smiled and looked in his little sister's hazel eyes.

He had a soft spot for all of his sisters so he immediately wanted to make her happy. "How about we work together?"

Melody's face broke out in a grin. "Like a team?"

Alvin nodded. "Yeah Mel, a team." He slid Melody off of his lap and reached over to his nightstand.

"What are doing?" Melody asked.

"We need to celebrate" Alvin replied as he pulled a Hersey Chocolate bar out of his dresser.

"Chocolate!" Melody exclaimed.

"Be quiet before Mom comes in and takes it away" Alvin said as he ripped the wrapper off the candy bar and snapped it in two.

Alvin held out the two halves and Melody picked the one that looked bigger.

Melody looked at the chocolate with a huge grin for a second before she looked up at her brother.

She flung her arms around Alvin's neck. "I love you Alvie"

Alvin smiled and hugged her back. "I love you too Mel"

Melody broke away from her brother and took a huge bite from her chocolate bar. "Hmmm, I love chocolate" She declared with her mouth full.

Alvin laughed. "And Mom thinks you're the girly girl."

* * *

"So we're ditching third today right?" Alvin asked Michael the next day at school.

Michael opened his locker. "No I can't miss English"

"You hate English" Alvin said as he opened his locker. He was about to empty his book bag in his locker when a thought crossed his mind. "Don't you have Eleanor in your English class?"

Michael's eyes grew wide and a faint blush crossed his cheeks. "I just don't want to do mischief and cause trouble when I could hang out with Ellie." **(What did I tell ya?**)

"But yesterday you guys hated each other" Alvin said.

"Well I helped her with soccer, and she's like scary good. Best girl soccer player I've ever met. She could give that whiny Mia Hamm a run for her money. We were out there until ten-thirty preparing her for her try out today and goofing off half the time. It was dark outside so I walked her home. And after she went inside and I was alone on her porch I felt something for her. I have never felt it before." Michael said.

Alvin chuckled. Michael had fallen, _hard._

"There she is" Michael whispered as Eleanor ran down the hall towards them.

"I made it" She squealed as she threw her arms around Michael's neck.

"I knew you would El" Michael told her.

Eleanor smiled at him before turning to Alvin. "How did it go with Melody?" She asked. "Did you pass the torch?"

Alvin tried to find the right way to put it. "Sort of. We share the torch. I love my torch but I have a huge soft spot for my sisters apparently."

"Every older brother does when they're sisters are young. Wait till they're older and making your life miserable" Michael said. "I know Charlene makes mine miserable."

Eleanor rolled her eyes at Michael.

"I think it's just that she's your little Melody" She told Alvin playfully.

Alvin clenched his jaw as he looked in his book bag. All over his things was triple chocolate ice cream; aka Melody's favorite ice cream.

He held out his bag for his friends to see and through clenched teeth said,"No, she's my _mischievous_ Melody"


End file.
